1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to display devices, electronic apparatuses and display control methods.
2. Related Art
Technologies of displaying a document composed of a plurality of pages are known. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2006-313485 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2008-301502 (Patent Document 2) describe such technologies. According to Patent Document 1, an electronic book display device arranges thumbnails of five pages in a stepwise manner within a single screen. The electronic book display device displays one of the pages located in the center with a size larger than the size of the other pages. Also, when the electronic book display device displays, for example, the first page through the fifth page, with the third page being displayed in the center, and when the upward instruction key is operated, the thumbnails are upwardly scrolled by one step, the first page being displayed is erased, and the sixth page is newly displayed. An image processing device described in Patent Document 2 displays thumbnail images of pages in a matrix configuration within a screen. When the entire pages cannot be displayed within the screen, the screen is scrolled to display thumbnails of those of the pages that could not be displayed. When the user designates one of the pages from among a list of pages, only the designated page is enlarged and displayed.
According to the technologies described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, it is not possible to display a specified page, among a plurality of images, each being assigned with an operation of an application program, in a manner to be located at an opened facing page section.